An Endless Sky
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: 100 short stories based around Tsunayoshi and his life. Will have boyxboy pairings. No LEMON. Updates every second day.
1. Numb

**Author's Note: So this is the start of my new Katekyo Hitman Reborn Series; it will be 100 short stories based around the khr characters. Most of the stories will have Tsunayoshi in them; I think the story will have an official pairing of 1827 most of the time. If there is a story that doesn't then I will say the pairing at the beginning otherwise it will be an 1827 pairing. Lol my first story isn't 1827. **

**Each chapter will have a theme which will usually be one word that I got from a random word generator. But if you would like to suggest a theme then pm me and if I use your idea I will give you credit. Anyways the chapters will be posted ever 2 days.**

* * *

**Pair: One-sided 10027.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

* * *

**Theme: Numb**

Tsunayoshi didn't feel anything anymore; he hadn't felt anything in a long time. He stood in a room staring out a window; watching the life and people below him. He felt as if something was missing in his life, but if you were to ask him he couldn't tell you what it was; only that he knew that whatever it was wasn't here anymore. He felt empty, blank, as if everything he used to be had been stolen from him.

He turned and walked to the door when he heard 3 beeps signaling that there were intruders. He grabbed his white jacket as he headed out of the room; he pulled it on zipping it up as he walked down the hallway. He walked up the door opening it as he enter slowly, "Do you need me to stop the intruders?"

A white haired male turned to look at Tsuna, "No...You can stay here with me Tsunayoshi-kun; Gamma can handle them today."

Tsuna nodded as he sat in the spot Byakuran pointed towards, "Okay Byakuran-sama."

They watched the security screens as Byakuran very playfully ate marshmallows; while every once in a while tossing one to Tsuna telling him to eat. The two were talking as Byakuran very playfully threw another marshmallow as Tsuna caught it in his mouth. Tsuna look bored at Byakuran who sighed and stood up, "Tsunayoshi-kun; why don't you smile?"

Tsuna looked at Byakuran confused, "I don't know."

Byakuran sighed, "Never mind. It's not your fault."

Tsuna looked away; he heard something from the speakers on the TV. Looking at the computer screen he saw a group of teenagers; they must have been the intruders. Tsuna watched as gamma fought them and slowly the group was being defeated. Tsuna felt a hand placed on his shoulder while he was watching the kids. He looked to his side as Byakuran's hand wiped something from his cheek. "Tsunayoshi; what's wrong?"

Tsuna glanced at the white haired male not understanding what the older meant. Byakuran cupped Tsuna's cheek, "Why are you crying?"

Tsuna's hand flew up to the other side of his face as he felt the wet lines on his cheek. He looked at Byakuran, "I don't know; I just feel so emotionless."

Byakuran's hand ran through his hair as orange flames released from his hand, "its okay Tsunayoshi-kun; its okay for you to feel Numb"

Tsuna felt tired as his eyes closed, "Is that what this is; feeling Numb?"

Tsuna suddenly fell over in to Byakuran's arms; he was picked up as Byakuran walked out of the room. He would have to keep his Tsunayoshi from seeing his old friends. For as long as Tsuna forever remained Numb; he would remain his.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the first story so please tell me your thoughts. Also today since it's the first post I will be putting two stories up. **


	2. Dye

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention that I will try to make all chapters under 1000 words; most will usually be around 500 words long. This one is a short one. ^_^**

* * *

Theme: Dye

Tsuna sat on his bed drying his hair completely furious; he was going to kill Reborn. This had gone too far; he could handle a lot of shit; but this was just annoying. He sighed as he threw the now black towel down on the floor before grabbing another towel and continuing to dry his hair. He looked up at the door as it opened and Hibari walked in, "What are you doing Tsunayoshi we were suppose to have gone out to supp...er. What the hell happened to you?"

Tsuna stood up and threw the 2 towels in to the laundry chute in the corner if the room; his now black gravity defying hair sprung up as he grabbed his hair tie from the table and tied the longer hair together at the back of his neck, "Someone put instant black hair dye in my shampoo; I didn't notice until it was too late."

Hibari shook his head, "That must have been what Reborn and Lambo were laughing about earlier in the hall."

Hibari could see the anger on Tsuna's face as the younger walked towards the door. Hibari walked to the desk as Tsuna stopped by the door and looked back, "We can go out for dinner after I deal with them."

Hibari nodded as Tsuna left the room; Hibari sighed knowing that both Reborn and Lambo would soon regret what they did. Tsuna was going to kill them today and they would be regretting it for the rest of the month. Tsuna was of limits for pranks and they all knew it because afterwards life always got a lot harder for the person who pulled the prank. Hibari smiled though remembering his half dressed lover walking out of the room; he definitely had to admit that Tsuna looked just as hot with black hair as he did with his regular brunette.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please give me your thoughts and drop a few future theme's in the comments before. **


	3. Cuddly

**Author's Note: So here's number 3, and since I've written up a lot of these I've decided on posting 2 chapters ever second day instead of just 1. I forgot to say that the 2****nd**** story was tyl but most of your probably guessed that. ^_^ ENJOY.**

* * *

Theme: Cuddly

Tsuna sighed from his spot in bed; he hadn't been getting to sleep very well as of late. Surprisingly Tsuna had a hard time getting to sleep whenever Hibari was away on a mission. Tsuna never told anyone except for Reborn because it wasn't something a boss should worry his subordinates with. So Tsuna would suffer through the weeks that Hibari was gone out of town; alone lying awake in bed or having something to drink with Reborn when the other had the time to spare.

Tsuna always missed Hibari; but it was a normal occurrence for Tsuna. He had gotten used to lying alone in bed a long time ago; at first he had tried to ask Hibari to take less missions that made him travel but that ended in a pretty big fight. So he always now kept the subject off the table never interfering in Hibari's missions; he knew that it was already hard enough for his lover to be held down the amount he was. So no matter how much it hurt him Tsuna would give Hibari the freedom that his cloud needs.

It was 6am as Tsuna stared at the roof; Hibari had been gone for 2 weeks and Tsuna basically hadn't slept since the black haired male left. It was truly exhausting; all he was wishing for now was Hibari's quick and safe return but he didn't even know when that would be.

While he was lying there in bed he heard his door opening; glancing up he started questioning the only person he had though would open his door without requesting access first, "Reborn why are you here?"

Tsuna was surprised to see Hibari instead of Reborn, "Tsunayoshi why are you awake and why did you think I was Reborn?"

Tsuna just dropped his head; he ignored the first part of the question before answering the second and then asking his own, "I thought my drinking partner had arrived, and when did you get back in Italy?"

Hibari starred at Tsuna as he made his way closer, "You're stupid 'drinking partner' used his higher authority to take me off my mission saying that ME being there was causing more harm than good."

Tsuna sighed as he muttered to himself, "God damn it Reborn. You can go back on your mission if you want; I'll tell Reborn to leave you be."

Hibari shook his head, "I don't care about that; what I want know about is why he requested my return to begin with."

Tsuna sighed as he sat up; he stood from the bed about to walk over to where Hibari was when he got really light headed and dizzy before he started falling. Luckily Hibari moved fast and caught him, "Tsunayoshi, what's wrong?"

Tsuna sighed as he was placed gently on the bed, "I haven't slept for 2 weeks and it's starting to get to my body now."

Hibari sighed as his arms wrapped around Tsuna, "You should have called me home if it was getting that bad."

Tsuna shook his head, "I shouldn't be bothering you with something so trivial; it's my problem not yours."

Hibari literally pushed Tsuna down on the bed out of anger, "Don't say that you idiot. If you're passing out because of it then it's become dangerous so you should have called me."

Tsuna nodded, "Sorry; I didn't want to bug you; last time you..."

Hibari scoffed, "God forget about last time; I'm sorry alright I snapped for no reason now shut up and tell me what's wrong?"

Hibari hugged Tsuna as they just stayed there on the bed; Tsuna moved closer towards his chest, "It's embarrassing but I've had a fear of sleeping alone for a long time. I have nightmares of past fights and there horrible; I see everyone dying and unless I have someone to ground me and calm me down then I can't sleep. Reborn used to sleep with me in high school because I would wake up in a really hysterical state; although I have gotten a lot better since I was a teen."

Hibari looked down at him, "But you've never done that with me here."

Tsuna shook his head, "Of course I have; it's just that I've conditioned myself to not react around people; and usually as long as I have another person with me it's okay."

Hibari sighted, "I shouldn't have been such an ass before."

Tsuna laughed, "It's okay."

Tsuna wrapped his arms tightly around Hibari; he gently pushed his body closer to the older. He smiled and whispered in a just barely audible voice, "You're so cuddly Kyoya."

Hibari rubbed his back as he thought about how stupid what Tsuna said was; he was extremely annoyed at being called cuddly, "I'm not cuddly Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna said the last words of their conversation before falling asleep, "You are cuddly."

Hibari just sighed noticing he was sleeping as he tightened his hold on his lover. He sighed as he fell asleep with his head on Tsuna's small shoulder; thinking only one thing, _"If anyone is cuddly then it would definitely be you Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

**Author's Note: So it's rather fluffy at the end; anyways i hope you all enjoyed.  
**


	4. Accused

**Author's Note: So here's the next post. I hope everyone likes it. Also it take place Tyl.**

* * *

Theme-Accused

Tsuna sighed tapping his finger on the top of his desk; he was pissed off at the many letters scattered around in front of him. The nerve of some of the alliance family's how dare they accuse one of his guardians of a crime. They were all mafia so killing wasn't a rare thing; but to have the nerve to accuse Mukuro of killing a higher up in one of the alliances families.

Tsuna wasn't stupid he knew that Mukuro hated the mafia a lot; and that it wouldn't be too big of a surprise if Mukuro actually did it. But this time he had proof that it wasn't Mukuro. Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome had been all been on a special mission together with Tsuna, and he had been with Mukuro the entire time. So he knew that everything the other families were saying was lies; there is no possible way for Mukuro to have done it with Tsuna around because Tsuna could sense when he was using illusions.

He looked at the person sitting across from him with a huge smile on his face; he shook his head, "Don't you dare smile at me."

Mukuro laughed, "Kufufufu, But Tsunayoshi-kun your anger is amusing."

Tsuna flicked a pen from his desk at Mukuro's face, "Shut up, if you didn't do such stupid things when you were younger we wouldn't be in this situation."

Mukuro smiled at Tsuna, "But Tsunayoshi I thought that you had forgiven me for my past."

Tsuna glared at him, "Just because I have forgiven you; does not mean that everyone else has."

Mukuro continued to laugh, "Kufufufu, but what does it matter Tsunayoshi-kun about what the others think?"

Tsuna threw a letter at him, "Whether I've forgiven you or not with the proof they all say they have; you have to be punished. There is no possible way around it."

Mukuro's smile disappeared instantly, "WHAT?"

Tsuna sighed, "There's nothing I can do about it; so until further notice you're under house arrest Mukuro. I'm only telling you this once; don't leave the house unless I have given you orders too."

Mukuro looked at him, "But Tsunayoshi, I didn't do anything?"

Tsuna laughed, "Doesn't matter; just think about it as an extended vacation. If you need to go somewhere then I'll be the one to escort you."'

Mukuro stood up annoyed throwing the letter at Tsuna, "Fine."

Tsuna sighed, "Just remember that this all could have been avoided had you not done what you did as a teen."

Mukuro glared at him, "You already know that I had my reasons."

Tsuna sighed; he didn't want to do this to his mist but what other choice did he have. If he fought the other families about it then it could cause a huge issue. Tsuna knew the better choice was to give his mist a little punishment; because Mukuro would get over it. He smiled at the last thing he thought still very pissed off at the other families. _ They will pay for their accusation dearly; Tsuna would have to talk with Hibari and Reborn about what to do when they returned from their joint mission. He was going to make these families regret picking a fight with him; even if it meant teaching them what they shouldn't do with his own two hands. No one ever was allowed to threaten him like they had in those letters; and he would definitely make them regret their choices._

* * *

**Author's Note: So there is number 4; I hope everyone enjoyed. **


	5. Gluttony

**Author's Note: So here is the first viewer's idea; the person said sins or virtues. So I took gluttony and did this. I hope said person enjoys.**

* * *

**Review's Idea: devilsama666**

* * *

Theme: Gluttony

Tsuna sighed as he watched Lambo just suck down the candies he had received. The child had just finished a huge bag of candy in 10 minutes that should have taken 5 or 6 days. Tsuna felt completely disgusted just by watching; he could tell that the others in the room felt the same as their faces scrunched up in disgust. He was so happy when he saw the last 2 candies at the bottom of the bag; finally the most disgusting thing he had ever seen would be finished. He breathed a sigh of relief when Lambo finished the last candy.

He was just. About to continue on with the meeting when he saw Lambo pull another bag of candy out from who knows where. He sighed, "Lambo you can go."

Lambo looked up at Tsuna, "Ok, then see you later Tsuna-Nii."

As the door closed everyone in e room breathed a sigh of relief; thank god he was gone. Tsuna looked at Gokudera, "You need to clean this entire mansion and make sure that there is absolutely no sweets anywhere next time before we have a meeting; otherwise someone is probably going to get sick watching that."

Gokudera nodded, "I agree, and if he doesn't stop at least a little bit then the little Glutton's going to get fat."

Everyone in the room nodded at the idea in agreement; it was something that they needed to do in order to keep their own appetites. Tsuna sighed, "Okay what is are next order of business then?"

With that decided on, and the little glutton having already left the room they continued on with their meeting. A few days later Tsuna could hear Lambo complaining about not being able to find anything to eat throughout the house.

* * *

**Author's Note: So did everyone enjoy it? I do hope that you guys all liked this one. **


	6. Rainbow

**Author's Note: So this is the next one. Its super short but I think it got the meaning of the theme across.**

* * *

Theme: Rainbow

Tsuna had always loved seeing rainbows; it was just one thing that he always seemed to enjoy. Rainbows reminded him of many different people; and many different memories.

Rainbows were something that Tsuna deemed to be special to him. They always made him think about the people he loved; his guardians and family.

Truthfully though rainbows held as many bad memories; as they seemed to do good ones; maybe even more. Even with them reminding him of so many bad things though he still treasured them.

Because even the bad things that the rainbows made him remember were still things that Tsuna felt were special. The bad things were just as important for making him who he is as the good were.

Rainbows are special to Tsuna because they remind him about what has been long forgotten, and because they remind him of the many obstacles he had to face on his path to where he is now.

* * *

**Author's note: ****So did anyone at all actually like this one? I hope you guys did. Was it to short? Anyways I'm really excited to actually post the one after this; I think that you're all going to really like that one, but that won't be until Monday.^_^**


	7. Proposing

**Author's Note: This may actually be my favorite one yet that I've written although I really like number 9 too; lol it's not posted yet. Anyways I hope that everyone enjoys this is the first one for Monday's posts.**

* * *

Theme: Proposal

Tsuna had a really big issue with weddings; his main reason for being upset was that Hibari still hadn't proposed to him. The first wedding he went to was Ryohei and Hana's. It hadn't been too bad then because Tsuna had agreed internally to be patient with his skylark. But patience after another 2 years of waiting started to turn in to confusion. He knew he loved Hibari with every inch of his heart; but now he was confused about Hibari's feelings.

They had been dating for about 8 years; and Tsuna had been surprised when Hibari hadn't proposed the entire time. As time flew by Gokudera and Yamamoto got married even. Tsuna was starting to feel left out even; he wanted that kind of family even if it could only ever be Hibari.

He smiled at chrome as she talked to him about going dress shopping on Friday. Tsuna would be paying for the entire wedding; so he, Yuni, Kyoko and Haru were going dress shopping. The girls wanted him there; because they had learned he had a great sense of style. Also they were his friends; they were the people he confided in when it came to romance so he was counted as one of the girls; which in turn gave him the privilege of going dress shopping.

Tsuna trying to calm her down smiled at Chrome who seemed to be rather nervous about everything, "It's all going to be fine Chrome."

Chrome looked up at him, "But I haven't gotten a dress or even asked him yet."

Tsuna smiled and gently rubbed her shoulder in a calming manor, "It's all going to be just fine. I hired a designer so let her deal with the dress; besides you'll look fine in whatever you chose to wear."

Chrome smiled at him, "Really Boss."

Tsuna smiled, "Yes Chrome."

There was a knock on the door before it opened without the person even waiting for an answer; when Chrome saw who it was she stood up quickly and left the room after saying her fair wells. Tsuna looked up at the man now standing on the other side of his desk questioningly, "Kyoya?"

Kyoya starred down awkwardly at him; before he set a small box on the desk. Tsuna sat quietly, and rather surprised by his actions; he was nervous about what was in the box. When Hibari said nothing he reached out and grabbed the box; Tsuna looked back up at Hibari, "Kyoya if this ends up being something other then what I think it is then I'll..."

"Tsunayoshi just opened it." Tsuna took a deep breath before he opened the box. As he watched the lid open he noticed the small silver item. It was everything he had wished for; it had one small purple gem in its middle with two branches of tiny orange diamonds branching away from it on either side. After that a line of small purple dimonds finished it off going around the back from what he could tell. As Tsuna was looking at it he hadn't noticed the small tears that began to fall from his eyes. But Hibari had.

Hibari wasn't the best at this kind of thing; to be truthful when it came to Tsuna he was a complete mess. He had never been one that was use to his emotions; if anything he had always avoided people as a child do to these confusions. If Tsuna hadn't talked to him and asked him if he would like to go out; then he probably wouldn't have ever had the nerve to do it. Don't kid yourself though; of course Hibari wasn't a chicken he just couldn't lower himself to the level of asking someone out.

Their relationship had been good for a long time until their friends and family all started getting married. Tsuna seemed to be okay at first with it; but by the time Gokudera and Yamamoto had wed Hibari was noticing the small amounts of disappointment and yearning from Tsuna that no one else could see. He knew what Tsuna had wanted for a while; hell he had bought the ring 4 years earlier then the day he decided on giving it. He had just never been able to snuff enough of his pride out to be the one to ask.

But that morning when he had seen the look on Tsuna face after talking with Chrome the night before he knew he need to give it to Tsuna. He knew that his wonderful Tsunayoshi who always tried his best deserved at least that much from him. So he gave Tsuna the ring; and didn't have the slightest clue about what to do when he started crying, "Tsunayoshi are you okay?"

Hibari was around the desk in seconds; he knelt down beside Tsuna looking at him. Tsuna smiled as his arms swung around his neck; he hugged up while he cried in to his shoulder, "What took you so long?"

Hibari sighed as he rubbed his back, "I didn't know what to say."

Tsuna smiled as he pulled away, "But that's the easy part; you've seen Takeshi, Ryohei and Ken all do it. So just give it a try."

Hibari changed the way he was kneeling as he took Tsunayoshi's hand in his, "Tsunayoshi Sawada; will you marry me?"

Tsuna smiled as he hugged him again, "You idiot of course I will."

Hibari took the ring sliding it on to Tsuna's finger before he embraced him gently. Hibari slid the ring on Tsuna finger as the younger smiled, "I love Kyoya."

* * *

**Author's Note: Did anyone like this one? I loved it myself; Number 8 is actually connected to this one. Also there will be another one based off this one latter on to. **

**Anyways if it wasn't clear; this one was based on how Hibari's pride got in the way of proposing to Tsuna since he didn't really like the idea of requesting anything from anyone. Hibari sometimes has too much pride for his own good. **


	8. Will You?

**Author's Note: So here's the other one getting posted today. As I said it's connected to theme 7. So this is the first chapter without Tsuna as the main focus; I had to write this after talking about chrome getting married in the last chapter.**

* * *

Theme: Will You?

Chrome was more nervous now then she had ever been in her life; she stared at her hands as she walked down the hallway. She didn't think he was going to say no; and everyone she had talked to assured her that there wasn't even a possibility of no being the answer he gave; even Tsuna had said that he would say yes.

So she didn't understand why she was so nervous; it was one simple and easy question that would get either a yes or a no. She sighed as she arrived at the door and knocked lightly three times on the door before she opened it. When she walked on she smiled at Mukuro. He looked down at her with his trade mark smirk; but since it was her who entered it contained so much more emotion then it normally would.

She closed the door as she walked in and sat down on his bed; she took his hand in hers, "Mukuro-Sama; you know how my parents abandoned me when I was hurt and how I now see myself as not having a dad?"

Mukuro nodded, "Of course I know Nagi."

She smiled, "While I need someone to walk me down the aisle. Tsuna said if not a dad the next choice is a brother, mother or grandparent; and as the only family I've ever been really close too is you I would like for the person who gives me away to be you; you've always been like my big brother."

Mukuro must have not expected it because he just sat there quietly; after about 5 minutes of silence suddenly Chrome was pulled in to a hug, "Of course I will Nagi."

Chrome kept her face in his shoulder as she smiled, "Thank you Mukuro-Nii."

Mukuro's grasp tighten on her as he seemed to be smiling. She hadn't known how happy such a simple thing would make him, but she was very happy it had. Because he was the only person she had even though about asking to fulfill such an important role; had he said no she wouldn't have known what to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I hope everyone enjoyed; also I am really interested in your thoughts about my posts. Please leave me reviews I like hearing about what you all think.**


	9. Dogs

**Author's Note: So here's the first of today's posts. It's a lighter subject them the last few. **

**TYL**

* * *

Theme: Dogs

Tsuna sighed wondering exactly how to deal with this situation. It had been two years since he had allowed Lambo to buy a dog. He may not like dogs, but that didn't mean he was going to ruin that part of Lambo's childhood. Lambo had asked him one night if he could get a dog; Tsuna told him yes but under the condition that it was a small dog. Lambo mustn't of thought Tsuna would say yes because he he still had quite a fear of dogs; so when Tsuna said yes to the middle school student he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his chest as the child hugged him saying thank you over and over again.

Lambo had found a nice breeder of dachshunds; he had gotten himself a small black and grey dapple colored one. Tsuna would always watch to make sure Lambo was taking care of the dog; very quickly he realized how much Lambo loved the small animal. Actually he realized how much everyone in the mansion seemed to love having the small dog around, but almost instantly he realized one really big issue with having the dog. It wouldn't leave Hibari alone; every chance it got it would follow Hibari which was usually to where Tsuna was. Suddenly he screamed at the top of his lungs flying out of bed when he realized it was sleeping with them. The dog jumped off the bed after him and then licked his hand gently twice before slowly making its way on to his lap.

Tsuna was completely frozen in place when the dog sat on him; he knew his fear was not reasonable so he let the dog stay on him. He looked up to see a completely shocked look on Hibari's face when he looked down to see the dog on the younger, "Tsunayoshi!?"

Tsuna's breathing deepened; quickly he realized that it was too much for him to handle, "Please get it off of me."

Hibari moved quickly as he snatched the small animal up, "Are you okay?"

Tsuna nodded, "Just give me a second to calm down."

Hibari held the dog waiting until he heard a light knock on the door. He opened it to see Lambo standing there looking really upset and worried, "Have you guys seen Chiko*?"

Hibari nodded as he passed the dog to the small boy; Lambo looked in the room and saw Tsuna sitting on the floor. Instantly Lambo's face paled, "Tsuna-Nii I'm so sorry I was asleep and she left my room."

Tsuna sigh as he finally stopped shaking; he stood up with a little help from Hibari and smiled, "It's okay; we weren't paying enough attention when we went to bed. Just because she scares me doesn't mean she shouldn't be allowed to wander the house; although I would prefer that she doesn't come in to our bedroom."

Tsuna went closer and nervously rubbed the dogs head; she stayed completely still before gently licking his hand. Tsuna really did want to be able to touch and play with the dog as much as he was scared of her he still loved her; it's just that his fear of dogs easily over powered all control he had of his body. He pulled away when his legs started to shake slightly, "She's a good girl."

With that Lambo left while Tsuna and Hibari climbed back in to bed; Tsuna sighed as he set his head on the pillow and curled in to Hibari's arms. Hibari looked down, "What's wrong?"

Tsuna glanced up at him, "I-pin asked if she could get one."

Hibari smiled, "While I guess were getting a second dog then; right?"

Tsuna looked up, "Why do you think that; I can still say no to her."

Hibari laughed slightly, "Like you would ever say no to either one of them."

Tsuna sighed as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Hibari, "I know; I guess I'll have to have talk to her about it tomorrow."

Hibari's hand gently rubbed his back as Tsuna began to drift to sleep, "I'll tell the maid's to have the car ready out front at 5 so we can go get it."

Tsuna nodded before his vision was taken over by the blackness of sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I thought this was a good idea; I mean most children and teens want a dog or cat at some point in their life. Lambo would probably want one; and I remember it showing Tsuna having a fear of dogs earlier in the show. So I though this is cool. Also the dogs name; if any of you have a better name I will change it from Chiko; it was an on the moment name I got from a friend and though it would work. So please leave me a review. ^_^**


	10. Kids

**Author's Note: I thought that this would be a fun idea. Enjoy.^_^**

**TYL**

* * *

Theme: Kids

Tsuna wasn't too surprised when after one of the regular meeting's Hayato and Takeshi had asked to talk to him. His Vongola intuition had been acting up all day; so he was already prepared for it. He had even already told Hibari that he would be a little late getting to bed.

He sat in his desk with his fingers twined together as he looked at Hayato and Takeshi who were sitting next to each other across from him, "Juudaime... We wanted to talk to you about adopting kids."

Tsuna nodded as Takashi talked now, "Since we live in your house we decided to talk to you about it before we began looking in to it ourselves."

Tsuna nodded as he opened his desk drawer and handed Takeshi an envelope, "Here's all the information you need about it and the papers you'll have to fill out if you two are really planning to go with it."

Hayato looked up at Tsuna, "Juudaime why do you have the papers already?"

Tsuna smiled, "Me and Kyoya were looking in to it; but we both decided to wait a little longer. I like children, but I don't think it's fair for me to not give Lambo and I-pin their deserved attention because I want children. We decided on waiting until after the two are out of high school; so by all means you can use those forms."

Hayato and Takeshi stood up after smiling at Tsuna, "Thank you Tsuna; will tell you everything once will hear back from them."

Tsuna smiled, "That's fine."

The two left the room and Tsuna got up and headed to the door after turning the lights off. He sighed; he kind of wanted kids too, but at the same time he understood that now was not the right time. He closed the door as he headed to the room muttering quietly about it, "Though they didn't need to ask permission; it's there house too."

* * *

**Author's Note: So I hope everyone enjoyed this one. Also depending on how the next two weeks of school are at any time I may drop the updates down to one every 2 days instead of 2. Anyways I forgot to mention in the last one's that it was Chrome and Ken getting married just though I would say that. Please leave a review; and I'll try to respond to them all. ^_^**


	11. Courage

**Author's Note: I thought this one would be a good thing to do one on so I hope that everyone enjoys.**

* * *

**Namimori middle school Normal Anime Time**

* * *

Theme: Courage

Tsuna was as nervous as he could be; he had tried to ask this same question 100 times in the last month if not more. Every time he wimped out and gave up out of fear. Tsuna didn't like that he was such a chicken, but he did at least understand why in this cases; because if he pissed Hibari off with the question he was about to ask he would probably end up dead. Tsuna sighed as he walked down the hallway towards the disciplinary office.

He had actually been getting along great with Hibari for a while; but that was only when he was by himself since Hibari hated crowds. Tsuna would go to the disciplinary committee usually 3 times in a single day; in the morning before class, at lunch, and after school. In the morning Tsuna would either watch Hibari sleep or do paper work; if Hibari was doing the paper work he would make the older some tea or coffee before helping stack the papers.

At lunch he sat on the couch eating while Hibari did the same but at his desk; before they both started on the paperwork. Somehow Hibari had noticed Tsuna's ability to file paper work perfectly and always give the right documents the right priority level. Tsuna knew the ability was a combination of Reborn's tutoring and natural talent; his intuition always helped out a lot.

After school when they met up Tsuna would do some sparring with Hibari. If it was anyone but Tsuna the sparring would have been hellish, but since he was so used to Reborn's Spartan training he could handle Hibari's needed to fight...constantly. Tsuna had also noticed Hibari's constant need to beat the crap out of things which Tsuna just tried to usually ignore; and although he found it annoying he also thought that it was actually kind of cute.

Tsuna sighed as he walked in to the room; today would be the day he finally asked. Today he was going to ask one of the scariest people he had ever met in his life out; had he been anyone else he would have probably died. Hibari was standing by the bookshelf in the corner of the room, "Herbivore is something wrong you were late?"

Tsuna sighed deciding to get it over with; he suddenly looked at the floor as he stepped closer to Hibari. He bowed and quickly said what was on his mind, "Kyoya-san will you please go out with me?"

Tsuna expect that at the least his head afterwards would be smashed in to the wall. He waited rather scared for quite a while before glancing up to see Hibari's face. It was a moment Tsuna would never forget; it was the day that he first had ever seen Hibari truly smiled. He suddenly felt arms wrap around him; he was rather surprised by it and looked the other male straight in the eyes. Out of fear or curiosity he didn't know; but the second there eyes locked on to each other. Tsuna knew there was nothing he could do his body wanted the other already.

He rested his head against Hibari's chest; he could feel the prefects embrace on him tighten. He hadn't received a clear answer, but for him this was enough. He smiled as his arms wrapped around Hibari's chest and he hugged him back. Suddenly he was released from the close hold; Hibari had both of his hands on Tsuna's shoulders as he looked at him. "Yes." Was all that Tsuna heard before the black haired male eliminated the space between their lips; it was Tsuna's first kiss and he loved it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did anyone else think that this was really cute; well I hope you did because I sure did. ^_^ Please leave a review.**


	12. Trips

**Author's Note: So there it is; I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Theme: Trips

Tsuna absolutely dreaded taking the entire family on trips. Organizing everything was the easy part; the hard part was getting everyone to agree to going, and then actually controlling everyone when they arrived at their destination.

Trips were something Tsuna tried to plan often and whenever the children had time off from school; since he always thought of traveling as something fun he wanted all the kids to experience it alot. So they would all go on these large trips together. All the guardians and their kids, his mother, the Kokuyo gang, the Varia, and even some of the Arcobaleno would come along. This was something that Tsuna tried to get everyone to participate and he always took lots of pictures.

To Tsunayoshi all of these people were like family, and to him family was the most important thing that there is. Even the Varia had ended up looking forward to these little outings; hell even Xanxus seemed to enjoy these little family vacations. Although Tsuna knew that was only because he provided the male with a lot of Alcohol.

Tsuna had become an expert at putting the trips together; and even at controlling them once they started. Although it was still hell simply because that's just how the Vongola Famiglia is. If it wasn't hectic then something was probably seriously wrong.

Tsuna remembered planning one of the trips for 3 months; just to end up getting really sick 3 days before they left. Of course Hayato as his right hand man had volunteered to take control and make sure everyone still had a fun time. Hayato didn't understand at that time the true challenge of controlling such a wide variety of people. He had called Tsuna for help after 2 hours of being with the group. Tsuna told him to get the list he had given Kyoya and that he would be fine and to calm down.

Everything was okay because Hayato with Hibari's help took control of the situation, but by the end they both said they would never do it again. Tsuna said he was just happy everyone had a good time; and promised that the next trip would be even better.

Tsuna loved Trips; even though they were always a challenge he still enjoyed them because they were something special. Something he loved doing for his family just to see the smiles on their faces. As long as they all had fun; he would never stop planning for their next trip.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah I thought this was a really cute idea. Did everyone enjoy; I hope you all liked it anyways drop me a review. **


	13. Payback

**Author's Note: Here's the first of today's updates. It's longer than 1000 words. But anyways please enjoy.^_^**

* * *

Theme: Payback

Tsuna smiled wickedly at the document on his desk; this was it. It was the perfect way to get them back for the annoying hair dye he had received a few months ago.

Tsuna had been waiting patiently for the perfect way to get them back truly for that annoying hair dye job they did. That wasn't to say he hadn't been thoroughly amused by what he had already done. Tsuna had very much enjoyed the looks on their faces after both having folders filled with jobs handed to them, and a very unreasonable date for them to finish by. Lambo's had about 25 jobs in it and Reborn's folder had a nice whopping 100 jobs in it; they both had 2 months to finish.

Tsuna just smiled as he remembered how many times Lambo had continuously apologized in hopes of having his job number dropped; but that wasn't going to happen. Tsuna wasn't too worried about it since Lambo's jobs weren't too important and shouldn't take him to long to finish. While Reborn on the other hand could handle whatever amount he was given as long as he just gave it a try. But even with over working them he knew it wasn't enough to make sure they never did it again; so this job currently sitting in his hands was the perfect solution to his little dilemma. Embarrassment is always the answer.

Tsuna pulled his cell phone turning in his chair, "Kyoya, I need you to escort me on a mission tonight; will you be done what you're doing by 6?"

Kyoya replied quickly, _"I'll be home by 4."_

Tsuna smiled, "See you when you get home Kyoya."

Tsuna snapped his phone shut as he looked the papers over quickly again. He read it all over making sure he understood ever inch of the mission; it wasn't too dangerous so he wasn't worried about them getting hurt. From what he could tell it was the perfect plan to get back at them with.

He sent both Reborn and Lambo a text telling them to be in his office in the next 10 minutes while he quickly went to grab something from his room.

When he got back to the room Reborn was leaning against the window behind his desk; and Lambo was sitting on the couch. Tsuna hanged what he had grabbed up on the hook behind his office door and then he head to his desk. He sat down before handing both of them a folder; instantly after reading it Lambo started protesting, "Tsuna-Nii you can't be serious."

Tsuna smiled at the younger, "But I am."

Lambo looked up at Reborn who didn't seem to be too bothered about the whole situation. Tsuna handed Reborn two of the four tickets he had been provided with, "You guys will meet me and Kyoya back here by 6; also Lambo where the Suite I brought for you. Absolutely no cow print clothing tonight."

Lambo was about to whine before he was dragged from the room by Reborn who simply told the younger to shut it before he ended up getting them more work.

Tsuna headed back to his room and started getting dressed in some nicer clothing. While he was getting ready Hibari walked in to the room, "Tsunayoshi where are we going?"

Tsuna walked out of their closet as he tied his tie, "It's a party for couples; we need to get some information on a certain male escort and then I'll decided on how we deal with him."

Hibari nodded as he walked over to the closet, "So who's going on the mission with us? Takeshi and Hayato?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Nope, Lambo and Reborn."

Hibari just stared at him for a few seconds before responding with a sigh, "Well someone's still a little bit angry."

Tsuna laughed, "Yeah; this will make them really think about messing with my hair."

Hibari ran his hand trough Tsuna's hair, "There are still small black streaks even after we dyed it again; the stuff Reborn had must have been really strong."

Tsuna sighed and then said with a stupid looking smile, "While at least it looks good."

Hibari nodded, "Yes it does."

Hibari quickly got ready as Tsuna waited for him; Tsuna gave him the papers to read over while they walked back to his office. When they got in Tsuna could see a very annoyed Reborn and a even more whiny then before Lambo, "Tsuna-nii, don't make me do it, I don't want to be Reborn's date."

Reborn hit Lambo, "Shut up already; you should have been prepared for this when we put the hair dye in his shampoo. I warned you beforehand."

Lambo looked up, "But I didn't think he would get so upset."

Hibari looked down at Lambo, "Calm down, just think of it as a normal date."

Lambo looked up at Reborn, "But he's a guy."

Reborn looked down rather annoyed, "Just get over it."

The group finished talking before they headed to the vehicle; when they arrived at the party Hibari and Tsuna led the way. Reborn seemed to not care to much as he walked behind them; but Lambo was being very hesitant. Reborn sighed before he grabbed the kids arm, "Hurry up."

The mission went well all night; Tsuna and Hibari did most of the work well Reborn stood guard over Lambo who was being a complete idiot; Lambo looked kind of like a scared puppy. Tsuna was having a hard time not laughing at the way Lambo was reacting to everything; he had never seen the child blush so much in his life. Hibari had to pull him back on task a ton of times because all he really wanted to do was watch the way Reborn and Lambo were reacting. Reborn never took his eyes off the kid; and well Lambo never moved from his spot hidden behind Reborn's arm. It's was funny how much of a scardy cat Lambo could actually be; and it was also rather cute.

By the time the party was over Tsuna and Hibari had already dealt with the escort; now they were off in the corner enjoying a drink together. There wasn't much of a crowd so the two had decided to stay a bit longer. Reborn had moved around the room a bit; it seemed he had gotten himself a drink. Lambo was still hook to his arm. Tsuna didn't understand really why he was reacting the way he was; but that didn't mean it wasn't still funny. By Tsuna's third drink he was no longer even paying attention to Reborn and Lambo; the only things he was paying attention to were Kyoya and his drink.

Reborn was rather annoyed with everything; really he just wanted to leave, but he knew that if they left before Tsuna they would regret it even more. Reborn looked at Lambo, "Why are you acting so weird?"

Lambo looked at him, "This place is weird. I don't like it."

Reborn looked at the crowd; he had to admit the place was for a certain type of adult and might be a little bit too much for Lambo. He looked over at Tsuna and Hibari who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves now. He was sure that the job was done since Tsuna had started really drinking. He took a sip of the drink in his glass; it was really weak so he thought it might work to calm Lambo down and handed it to him, "Drink this."

Lambo took a sip not noticing it was alcohol at first and then pulled it from his lips quickly trying to hand it back when he did, "Tsuna's going to kill me if he catches me drinking."

Reborn pointed to Tsuna in the corner, "Tsuna's not going to be killing anyone at this point. So you can have one to calm your nerves."

No one knew what that one drink was going to let happen; and what Tsuna's payback had caused.

* * *

Tsuna was sitting at his desk with a slight hangover; his memories of the night before were extremely fuzzy. He took a small sip of water as there was a knock on the door; a very confused looking Lambo walked in and sat down quietly. Tsuna could tell with one look the kid seemed to have a hangover; he would have been mad at Lambo but it was his fault for forcing the kid to go to begin with. After sitting there for a few minutes Lambo said absolutely nothing; Tsuna didn't have the patience and quickly asked him, "Lambo what's wrong?"

Lambo looked; his face a light shade of red at Tsuna, "I'm confused."

Tsuna nodded still not really understanding where Lambo was going with this, "About what?"

It took a few minutes before Lambo quietly said what was on his mind; and when he did his face was bright red, "Reborn kissed me."

Tsuna's jaw dropped, "What?"

Lambo looked up at him, but avoided eye contact, "And I think I liked it."

Tsuna made a very annoyed noise as he basically slammed his head in to his desk; what had he caused.

* * *

**Author's Note: So for the main areas of the One-shots I may make RL one of the main pairings. Anyways I had to end it like that it just worked so well. But I do hope that everyone enjoyed. Leave a review if you liked. ^_^ **


	14. Too Late

**Author's Note: Today's second post; I really do hope you enjoy reading this one. It was two pretty long posts in a row.**

* * *

**Pairing: 6927.**

* * *

**AU from the regular stories.**

* * *

Theme: Too Late

Tsuna had a wonderful life. He lived in Italy, and was freshly out of high school already enrolled in a program for the fall semester at the University of Catania. He had great friends who he cherished with all his heart; and two very loving parents who always encouraged him to do his best in life. He didn't have a girlfriend but he was fine without one; from what he could always tell they seemed to be more trouble then they're worth.

Tsuna was walking down a road with groceries when he saw a young purple haired girl getting attacked by someone on the street. Instantly he moved getting in between the girl and her attacker. Luckily for Tsuna his father had taught him basic hand to hand combat; so in seconds the taller and more aggressive man was lying passed out on the pavement. Tsuna looked at the young girl who seemed to be spooked by everything, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, Thank you."

They both turned to look down the road when they heard a voice, "Nagi are you okay?"

She smiled at the blue haired male running towards her, "I'm okay Nii-san."

The blue haired male stood next to the purple haired girl; he gave Tsuna a quick look over, and then glanced down at the passed out man on the ground. The older teen smiled, "No wonder they say that looks can be deceiving."

Tsuna smiled, "Yeah I guess; well anyways I would love to stay and talk but I really have to head home to start supper; it was nice meeting you though."

Tsuna began to run off as the blue haired male yelled to him, "What's your name kid?"

Tsuna glanced back stopping for only a second, "Tsunayoshi Sawada*."

The blue haired male smiled, "Suits you; mines Mukuro Rokudo."

Tsuna smiled as he continued running, "See you again sometime Mukuro-san."

They both smiled as Tsuna ran in to the distance.

* * *

Over the years the two met many times; they became close friends quickly. The group even moved in together since Tsuna's family was moving to Japan and he needed a place to stay. Slowly Tsuna's feeling for Mukuro evolved in to something more than friends; as did Mukuro's feelings for Tsuna. Tsuna was scared to ever say his feelings; and Mukuro was just always to stubborn and caught up with getting revenge on his parents for hurting him and his little sister Nagi. So for years there feelings went unbeknownst to each other. They lived together the entire time never trying to further there relationship; quickly Tsuna's university years went by and he became a pediatrician. Even once he had gotten a job he decided to stay living with Mukuro and Nagi since they had been together so long; continuing his life there was the only possibility he saw now.

At the age of 29 Tsuna started getting massive headaches and his vision would just disappear suddenly. He knew it could be something really bad happening within his body, but he had a lot work to do and really he didn't want to worry Mukuro and Nagi who already had to deal with Nagi's medical issues. So he did his best to ignore all the signs that something was wrong with his body.

On Tsuna's 30th birthday Mukuro asked Tsuna out to dinner and planned on telling him how he felt about him. Mukuro had been noticing his feelings for Tsuna as of late and had finally truly accepted them.

Tsuna was just happy to be going out to dinner on his birthday and hadn't really expected anything much of it. They had a nice supper and on their way home they walked through the park Mukuro hand taken Tsuna to; and with the biggest, gentlest smile he admitted his feelings, "Tsunayoshi...I love you. Will you go out with me?"

Tsuna smiled and was just about to open his mouth when sudden he dropped. He passed out and luckily Mukuro was at least fast enough to catch him. Mukuro had his phone out and had called 911 as quickly as he could. The ambulance came as fast as it could; and quickly while performing CPR on Tsuna they drove to the hospital. When the ambulance had arrived Tsuna had already stopped breathing; while they were in the ambulance his heart had stopped twice. Mukuro was just completely shocked as he watched it all play out before him in sheer horror.

When they got to the hospital Tsuna was rushed inside; the doctors quickly went to work. Mukuro sat out in the waiting room terrified with a nurse asking him if there was someone she should call who should be here since Mukuro definitely didn't look well enough too. Mukuro told her Nagi's number. By the time she arrived the doctors had already given Mukuro the bad news; Tsunayoshi was gone.

When Nagi arrived she saw Mukuro crying for the first time in her life. The second she walked in to the hospital his arms were around her as he continued to cry, "It was too late; I told him that I loved him but it was too late he didn't have the time to respond. Tsunayoshi is gone Nagi... He's gone and I was too stupid to tell him how I felt when I could."

Mukuro had waited too long, and now it was too late for him to tell Tsuna properly; because the person that he loved the most in the world had just died.

* * *

**Author's Note: So if anyone's curious Tsuna in this one had a tumor he never knew about; and right as Mukuro said his feeling Tsuna had a brain hemorrhage where the tumor was located. **

***is pointing out that since it's Italy the first name comes first; although by habit Chrome calls Mukuro Nii-san; and out of habit from listening to his mother talk Tsuna say's -San at the end of names sometimes. I hope it makes more sense now.**


	15. Spikes

**Author's Note: I thought this was just an adorable idea; I hope that everyone agrees with me and enjoys reading it.**

* * *

Theme: Spikes

Tsuna squeaked as he flew off the side of the bed; he swore from the pain, "Fuck; damn it Kyoya."

Hibari seemed to be annoyed as he opened his eyes; until he noticed that Tsunayoshi was on the floor. Tsuna sighed, "We've already talked about this; Roll can't sleep in our bed."

Hibari looked to see Roll cuddling gently against his side being extra careful about not poking him. He sighed, "Roll you already know you're not allowed in the bed."

Tsuna sighed standing up; he looked down to see that his arm was bleeding where he had been poked. It hurt as he grabbed a Kleenex from the side table to apply pressure with. The blood didn't stop after a few minutes so he removed the cloth and looked it over again, "I think it needs a few stitches."

Hibari moved out of bed quickly, "You must be joking?"

Tsuna shook his head as the other took his arm in his hand to look it over, "I'm not."

Hibari sighed as he looked at Roll; he picked Roll up and showed him the wound on Tsuna's arm, "Roll look at what you did."

Roll made a sad speaking noise when he saw the holes; he licked it softly, "Piiii."

Tsuna sighed when he saw the look the small hedgehog made; he rubbed under the small guys neck where he saw an area free of spikes, "It's okay; I'll be fine you just can't sleep with Hibari when he's at home okay?"

Roll made a small node of his head and squeaked before disappearing, "Piiii!"

Hibari had gone to grab the first aid kit, "You should go see Ryohei to get this healed before we go back to bed."

Tsuna shook his head, "Just give it a few stitches for now and I'll go get him to heal it up for me in the morning."

Hibari nodded and quickly went to work; in no time he had Tsuna stitched up and bandaged. Quickly the two lied back down in bed; Tsuna was just about to fall asleep when he felt a prick in his side; he just sighed annoyed by it, "Kyoya he's back."

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG Roll is just so adorable; I hope that everyone else agree's because I just loved writing this out. So, So, So, damn cute, _. Tsuna+Roll+Hibari=Cuteness Levels over 9000. LOL I hope that everyone enjoyed and please leave me a wonderful review. **


	16. Moving in

**Author's Note: This is the last part of today's updates and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Theme: Moving in.

Tsuna and his mother were behind the house in the garden pulling weeds when one of the maids came over, "Tsunayoshi-san we can do that for you and the madam."

Tsuna waved them off with a smile, "It's fine; will be done soon."

Nana looked up at the young lady, "Could you get me something to drink?"

The maid nodded, "Yes Madam."

As the maid left Tsuna looked at his mother who looked completely exhausted, "Are you okay mother?"

She nodded, "I'm fine; it's just that I haven't done something like this in a very long time."

Tsuna helped her up from the spot she was kneeling in, "Let's take a quick break then."

She nodded as Tsuna helped her to one of the chairs on the deck; he smiled as the maid came out and handed her a drink. She then gave Tsuna a drink before heading back inside.

Tsuna looked at his mother; bring up a topic they had discussed many of times, "So mom will you finally move in?"

Nana looked down, "But you have so many people to take care of; I couldn't possibly add to that."

Tsuna smiled, "You took care of me as a child and all my friends when we needed help. So we would all love for you to live here with us. You're important to all of us; and we all really miss you when you're gone."

Nana smiled, "I guess it would be nice to live with you here; to have the free time to garden, and really take my time to enjoy such a large house. So it wouldn't really hurt me to move in."

Tsuna smiled, "That's great mother. I'm happy; I was really getting worried about you all on your own in Japan."

Nana laughed, "I'm not old enough to need you taking care of me yet Tsunayoshi. If you start treating me like a child; I swear I'll leave."

Tsuna smiled as he took a sip of his water; he quickly tried to disarm the dangerous conversation, "I get it; well let's get back to work then."

Nana nodded as she stood up, "Yes the weeding won't get done on its own."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoyed; I thought that a cute little Nana/Tsuna motherly moment would be perfect. **


	17. Unwelecome Guest

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for being late; I was so tired yesterday when I got home from Shopping out of town that I didn't do anything; and with exams being this week I just didn't have the time to do anything. I couldn't get to my laptop where my files were to post so for not posting for a few days I will update tonight, Sunday and Monday to say sorry.**

* * *

Theme: Unwelcome Guest

Everyone accept for that annoying person could see the anger on Tsunayoshi's face. Iemitsu was one person that everyone in the family knew was hated by Tsuna and most of his guardians. He was definitely unwelcome in the Vongola house hold; and he had been told by many of the guardians to not show his face around the mansion. Obviously with how the situation currently was he didn't listen to their warnings.

Tsuna was furious as the man tried to tell him that squandering the family's money on trips, and things for the kids was irresponsible. Tsuna and everyone else in the family would easily disagree with him; but who was he to care about the rest of the family's opinions. No Iemitsu definitely did not give two fucks about what everyone else thought.

No instead he decided to waste Tsuna's time by bitching and complaining about every single choice Tsuna makes. Tsuna couldn't believe the old man's nerve; Iemitsu of all people definitely was not someone who should ever think of speaking about Tsuna's choices. The man was an asshole who basically abandoned his family; and then he had the nerve to spend Tsuna's money on alcohol and other stupid things. Tsuna was sure if you looked in a dictionary beside the word asshole you would see a picture of him, "Just leave already Iemitsu."

Iemitsu looked at Tsuna the old man's anger now beginning to show on his face, "WHAT?"

Tsuna sighed clearly annoyed trying to not let the old guy get to him; he wasn't really worth it so he said calmly, "Are you deaf now too? I told you to leave."

Iemitsu sat in the chair across from Tsuna, "I'm not leaving I came to speak with you, and you will bloody well listen."

Tsuna tapped his finger on his desk in annoyance, "I might not have had as much of a problem with this situation if maybe you would have thought about you decision first; maybe it would have been a good idea for you to pick up a phone and call first. Because currently I do not have the time to sit here and listen to your crap today; I already had arrangements to meet with Kyoya before we head out on our mission."

Iemitsu looked furious, "IT CAN WAIT; MY PROBLEMS ARE MORE IMPORTANT."

Tsuna had a hard time holding back his laughter; the man had said something so stupid; it made Tsuna angry as he glared at Iemitsu for only a second. Now he took control of his emotions keeping his face completely neutral and didn't raise his voice like Iemitsu had. Instead he stayed calm and spoke in a very steady and stern voice. The only thing that was different about Tsuna was that his eyes had a switched to how they looked when he was in deathperation mode even though he wasn't, "No it cannot wait; now leave before I call for someone to escort you out."

Iemitsu yelled loudly, "HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR FATHER LIKE THIS TSUNAYOSHI."

Tsuna laughed viciously; malice laced every word he said, "You my father; ha don't make me laugh. I haven't seen you as my actual parent in a long time. As far as I'm concerned I only have one parent; and you're just an annoying old man that I have deal with from time to time."

Tsuna stood up from his spot as he grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket; he typed something in to the phone. Then he sat back down; Iemitsu looked like he was about to completely snap. Tsuna sighed as he leaned back in his chair thoroughly annoyed now; if he believed he would get away with it then he would kill Iemitsu right there on the spot, but every time he thought about it he knew his mother would be sad so he held himself back. As much as he knew Iemitsu was an asshole his mother still loved the man and he wouldn't break her heart, "I'm your father whether you like it or not; so you better show me some god damn respect."

Tsuna laughed in his face, "Like that's going to happen."

While Tsuna was laughing Iemitsu reached back his arm ready to hit him; the old man hadn't noticed another person enter the room in his fit of anger. The second he swung there was a hand around his wrist stopping it from flying any closer towards Tsuna, "Kufufufu...It seems we have an intruder in the mansion Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yes; please remove him from my sight Mukuro."

Mukuro was angry and everyone in the room could tell it; as much as he liked claiming the he wasn't a part of the family for his own reason; he still got pissed off when anyone tried to hurt the small brunette. Mukuro nodded as his staff appeared and he reached grabbing the man's neck; he stabbed the man slightly when he went to fight him, "Don't bother taking him to a holding cell for attacking me."

Mukuro smirked even more as he stopped walking for a second, "So I can do what I want with?"

Tsuna sighed, "Yeah; just try not to kill him."

Mukuro left dragging Iemitsu behind him as Tsuna grabbed his stuff getting ready to leave; he was just about to leave when the door to his room opened, "Tsunayoshi, you okay?"

Tsuna smiled at Hibari, "Yeah, sorry about being late, I was just on my way."

Hibari smiled, "That's fine; Mukuro already told me the situation; so Iemitsu showed up again?"

Tsuna frowned, "Yeah; but its okay Mukuro is dealing with him so we can go."

Hibari sighed, "You know that you will have to talk to him one day about all this pent up anger."

Tsuna nodded as he looked towards the ground; a hint of sadness showed in his eyes, "While I'm hoping that day will be the day he's lying breathless in a coffin."

Hibari let out a slightly amused sigh at what his partner had just said, "Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**Author's Note: So I thought it was a good place to end it. ^_^. I really want to write a good Iemitsu because I mean the one from the show isn't so nasty, but well I have really big daddy issues that affect my writing. Anyways there the first of todays two posts. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Once again I am really sorry for being late with updates. I was just exhausted. **


	18. Terminal Illness

**AU from normal plots. **

**Warning: Character Death**

* * *

Theme: Terminal Illness

Tsuna felt tears dripping from his eyes as he sat just watching; he didn't know what he felt at this point. He knew this was coming and even though he had thought that he was ready for it he had quickly learned that he wasn't. He felt someone's arm wrap tightly around him as the person held him tightly. He turned his head and pressed it in to the older male chest; his heart was hurting.

Adult Reborn sat with his arm around Tsuna doing the best he could to calm him down, but he didn't expect him to really be calm; not with what had happened.

The only people in the room were Tsuna, his guardians and Reborn. Tsuna wouldn't allow anybody but them to see him like this. He continued to cry; the loss of his soul mate was too much for even someone who had become as strong as him to handle.

Hibari had been getting sick a lot as of late; his body was slowly being destroyed from the inside out by a number of cancerous tumors. Tsuna had spent every waking moment with him when they found out the truth. He kept himself strong never allowing himself to cry in front of Hibari. He couldn't cause the other more pain then he was already in; because no matter how strong Hibari was he wasn't able to hide the pain he was in from Tsuna. They stayed together for as long as they could; Tsuna hired doctors and even bought all the equipment needed for Hibari to stay at home; since he didn't want him to be crowded some where he would feel uncomfortable.

Hibari lasted 6 months which was more then what he had been told was even possible; from the day he was diagnosed he was given 2 months left to live. No amount of Sun flames would help; it would only speed the evolution of cancer cells up. There was nothing anyone could do he was just too far along. So both Tsuna and Hibari accept this and spent what was left of their time together.

Tsuna cried in to Reborn's chest as all the emotions he had held back finally made their way out, "He's gone; Kyoya's really gone."

* * *

**Author's Note: So it was sad but I don't know if it was really good; what are your thoughts was it actually any good. **


	19. 2 vs 2

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed yesterday's posts and also like today's posts too. These would be posted tonight but I won't be home; so I'm posting them now.**

* * *

Theme: 2 vs 2

Tsuna sighed as he watched the two people breaking the house. It had been months since this last happened so he wasn't expecting it. When he saw the children all coming to see what was going on he quickly moved getting in between them. He grabbed both of their wrist after disarming them; he pulled them from the room outside, "Really Kyoya...Mukuro; the kids were there what if one of them had gotten hurt. Not to mention Yuni and Byakuran are coming to visit today; look at that mess. It's not possible to get it all cleaned and fixed in time."

Tsuna was laying it right in to them when he heard his name called from a distance, "Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna let his mist and cloud go when he saw both Yuni and Byakuran walking up to the house. He sighed when he saw the shape the house was in. Quickly he gave Yuni a hug and then Byakuran gave him a hug. Tsuna looked at Hibari and Mukuro who were already starting to fight again; not even paying attention to their visitors. He pulled himself free from Byakuran's grasp and yelled at them, "That's it; if you want to fight so badly then you're getting it out if your system now."

Mukuro and Kyoya stopped when they heard that come from Tsuna's mouth; Tsuna pulled his gloves free from his pocket as he began to slid them on quickly downing a deathperation pill afterwards. Kyoya sighed knowing just as much as Mukuro did that this was bad for them, "Tsunayoshi you don't need to fight us."

Tsuna just stared at him, "You don't have a say in this anymore; you guys wanted to fight so badly so I'm letting you."

Mukuro spoke this time hoping that what he said would convince Tsuna not to fight them, "Kufufufu...I don't mind the idea but you can't fight us alone now can you Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna pointed at the person behind him, "I'm not it's us versus you two, and we won't be going easy on you."

They both looked at a smiling Byakuran who was latched on to Tsuna; once the male let Tsuna go the fight started. It didn't last too long; no matter how monstrous Hibari and Mukuro were there team work really did suck. While Tsuna and Byakuran were just as monstrous if not even more; not to mention they worked together so well that Hibari and Mukuro never stood a chance. Hibari was slammed in to the orange flame barrier that spread around the fight by Tsuna who was completely unharmed. Both Byakuran and Tsuna stood over their target; they were about to give them another hit when Yuni stopped them, "Tsunayoshi, Byakuran STOP."

Tsuna looked back at her, "What's wrong Yuni?"

Byakuran floated over to her; and Tsuna walked, "You guys have already won; there's no reason to go overboard with this lesson now is their Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna let himself go out of Deathperation mode, as he ran back over to where Hibari was already regretting his actions. He set his hand on Hibari, "Are you okay Kyoya?"

Hibari smirked, "That was hot."

Mukuro stood up and looked at Byakuran with a smirk, "I happen to agree with the skylark for once."

Tsuna and Byakuran both looked at each other before they realized what the two meant. Tsuna blushed and Byakuran threw a marshmallow at Mukuro's annoying face.

* * *

**Author's Note: So did anyone else find that ending to be cute/sexy. I hope everyone did. I gave slight hinting to a relationship that may develop between Mukuro and Byakuran does anyone like that idea?**


	20. Miscarriage

**Author's Note: So this one's sad; but I think it's pretty good. Anyways I hope you all enjoy.^_^**

* * *

Theme: Miscarriage

Tsuna and Mukuro both sat beside Chrome as she stayed asleep in the bed. Mukuro had her hand in his as Tsuna leaned against the wall in frustration. This wasn't supposed to happen from what they could tell before; Chrome's illusion organs should have been fine to carry a child. The illusions kept her alive perfectly so from what they could tell they should have worked like a normal women's would.

Along with all her important internal organs Chrome reproductive system was also destroyed in the accident when she was younger. But they had done so many tests to prevent this from happening. They had made sure she was fertile and after many tests that Shamel had done they had conclude that trying to have a baby should be okay. It hadn't taken long for her to get pregnant and everyone was happy for her. The first 3 months had gone perfect but then they started to see complications around the beginning of the 4 month. Something started going wrong at the start of the second trimester; and it was caused by the fact that Chrome had fake internal organs.

The morning before Chrome had collapsed during a conversation with Tsuna and Mukuro about Ken being away on a mission. Luckily Mukuro had very easily caught her, and it was great for her that Shamal was already in the mansion. Shamal worked fast and when he started looking Chrome over he had taken a quick ultra sound to find out that the baby's heart had stopped beating. Quickly he had removed the dead fetus's body; Chrome would be okay physically but there was absolutely nothing they could do since the child's heart had already stopped beating. Chrome's illusions had somehow interfered with the growth of the child without a command from her. It put too much stress on the fetus and ended up killing it.

Shamal said that it was now probably impossible for Chrome to have a child since her body naturally caused her illusions to over compensate while the child was developing which ended up killing the child.

Right away Tsuna had sent Hibari to retrieve Ken who was away in a place that they couldn't get in contact with. It didn't have the technology to allow cell phones to work; so it was as simple as them not being able to communicate with him at all. It would take at least a week for Hibari to find Ken and return to them, and that was quick because it was Hibari who had gone. Had it been anyone else they would be looking at 2-3 weeks of searching.

Tsuna moved around the room and set his hand on Mukuro's shoulder, "You need to go get some sleep."

Mukuro glanced at him knowing Tsuna was right; but still he didn't want to. Tsuna sighed, "I'll send Natsu to get you when she wakes up and I won't leave her side until you're back. The second I see that she's coming to you'll be told."

Mukuro nodded standing up; he shoved Tsuna down on to the chair he had been on before heading out of the room.

When Chrome woke up she was hysterical and it took everything Tsuna had to calm her down; she could tell it was gone instantly. Once she was calm she just sat there emotionless on the bed until she saw Mukuro walk in with Natsu on his shoulder. She instantly had stood up and hugged him as she started to cry. Mukuro looked shocked for a second not knowing what to do; but quickly his expression changed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It would be okay; he would make sure of it; Chrome was not somebody he would allow to be sad for long.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope everyone liked. It was sad but it was more of a cute kind of sad. Anyways it was meant to be a moment between Mukuro and Chrome with a little Tsuna on the side. ^_^**


	21. Smart

**Author's Note: So yeah I haven't updated in a while; sorry just got stuck on prompt 21. I ended up gving up on the original 21****st**** prompt. So here's the new one and I'll try doing regular updates again but because of my schedule the next 2 weeks will be very iffy with whether I can update or not. But I'll try to get at least 1 out every 2 days; Maybe 2 every 2 days if I can handle it.**

* * *

**Theme: Smart**

Tsuna's entire class was surprised when he of all people ended up being one of the kids with the best marks in his grade; but well Tsuna really wasn't by the time high school graduation came around. Tsuna learned by the end of middle school that high grades are mandatory when you are in a relationship with Hibari Kyoya. Hell the studying he had to go through had been completely crazy to get his current grades. Although he did have to admit that Hibari may be the best person at teaching he knows. Hibari just knew how to make everything so understandable so easily.

So the week after Tsuna asked Hibari out the older teen start helping him with his school work after seeing one of Tsuna's bombed tests in his school bag. Tsuna had regretted leaving that test with a big fat 0 on it in his bag for the first entire month; but after that he had noticed the results from his studying it wasn't too bad. Quickly the time it took for him to do his homework became less and less; soon he understood things that the teacher said better than most of the other kids in the class. His time studying with Hibari was dropped to the point where he only needed it if he was lucky every 2 weeks.

School became something Tsuna loved very quickly; for two main reasons:

** the school work is easy it makes everything more enjoyable.**

** that no one picks on you if your Hibari's boyfriend; out of fear for their lives.**

Tsuna was definitely by no means stupid; it was just that when your teacher doesn't believe in you then how are you supposed to succeed. Tsuna never heard Hibari ever say he was stupid; and this made Tsuna want to try his hardest for him. Hibari always figured out the part that Tsuna couldn't understand and explained it to him perfectly. Hibari was the only reason that Tsuna tried applying himself when he did school work; he wanted to do good so that he wasn't bringing Hibari's name down. He wanted to be the best the he could be for Hibari. Hibari gave him a purpose to want to do his school work and do it right.

So very quickly everyone around Tsuna learned that he was indeed very smart; he could actually handle a lot more information and work than a lot of them could. Reborn had always told Tsuna that it had been in his blood from the beginning to do well. Reborn had told him that he had to be smart and able to handle lots of work because he was a natural born leader. Tsuna wasn't sure whether it was in his blood or not but he would always be grateful to his wonderful boyfriend for helping him out.

Hibari helped make Tsuna smart, and Tsuna would always be grateful for it. Tsuna was smart and strong; the only thing that was an issue now was his clumsiness, and even that in time was destined to fade away sooner or later.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this one might kind of relate to post 11. I hope everyone likes, and please drop me a review. ^_^**


	22. Drinking Contest

**Author's Note: So here's the second update today I was on one hell of a roll. So I hope you like. ^_^**

* * *

**AU from regular one-shot.**

* * *

**Theme: Drinking Contest**

Tsuna sighed knowing that this was all going to end horribly; he just knew it. Tsuna and his guardians were all sitting around a circle table with the strongest liquor you can buy in Italy in the middle. Each one of them had a shot glass and today's plan was to see who had the highest alcohol tolerance. Tsuna looked at everyone; he was sure that he could outlast them all if he wanted too because of Reborn's lessons.

They had all had 5 shots already each, and Tsuna was leaning against Hibari; not because of the alcohol but out of sheer boredom. He didn't really enjoy drinking if he had to say so himself; but he knew quite a few of his guardians enjoyed it very much. Although he knew that; he also knew that only 3 of them stood any chance of outlasting him, and he doubted even if that was possible.

By 10 shots Yamamoto and Ryohei were clearly about to drop out; other than that everyone else was just a little red in the face which was natural. Tsuna smiled as he looked at Lambo; he had only agreed to let the kid drink with them because it was a long weekend and he wasn't a total stick in the mud. He was actually surprised to see that Lambo could actually hold his liquor.

By 12 shots both Gokudera and Lambo had clearly almost reached their limits; Tsuna was rather impressed by Lambo. It didn't take very long for those two to finally pass out.

At 15 shots Hibari had started acting very funny, and wanted to be a little too touchy with Tsuna. By 17 Hibari had passed out on Tsuna's shoulder and by 18 Mukuro was asleep with his head resting against the wall.

At 20 shots Tsuna and Chrome just stared back a forth at each other; they were both quite drunk. But they each knew they still had a ways to go before they would pass out like the others. Tsuna sighed he was tired but he also didn't want to give up. Chrome seemed to agree with what Tsuna had just been thinking as they bother said their thoughts at the same time, "Truce."

Tsuna and Chrome nodded as they reached across the table and shook hands; Tsuna poured himself another shot and downed it before he slid his arm around Hibari. He supported himself and Hibari's asleep form, "Time for bed. Goodnight Chrome."

Chrome nodded and after grabbing the bottle off the table she headed to bed. Tsuna made it to his and Hibari's room and laid the older in bed before crawling in himself. The last thing on his mind before he fell asleep was who would have won; he remembered Chrome grabbing the bottle of liquor before going to bed and was wondering just how much longer Chrome could have gone before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

In Chrome's room she sat in bed reading while she poured herself a few more drinks; she smiled, surprisingly her and Tsuna had the most tolerance for alcohol. Weren't the other boys going to love to hear about that in the morning?

* * *

**Author's Note: I love doing drinking fanfic's there just so much fun. I hope that everyone enjoyed. So my question for all of you is who do you think would have been the last one awake had they kept downing shots? Please leave a review if you liked and tell me your thoughts.**


	23. Stress

**Author's Note: So here is from what I know now today's only post; I don't think I will post anything else today; depends on if I get another one written up tonight. Sorry for my loss of schedule but I'm having a really hard time writing these up now for some reason. My concentration has been really bad lately; I broke my glasses and it hurts my eyes to type and read so I lose my concentration really quick. Truly I am sorry. Also can you tell me if the one-shot quality is dropping, and if so I'll try and make them better.**

* * *

**Pairing: 6927**

* * *

**Theme: Stress**

It was like any normal day; Tsuna was walking behind the school in an attempt to find somewhere quite to sit. He had one hell of a headache and he hated to say it but none of his guardians could make it better. Everyone was just way too loud; even if he went to the disciplinary room the others would find him so hiding with Hibari wasn't an option.

Tsuna groaned, and stopped walking to take a step back just quick enough to dodge the baseball that went through the window beside him. He sighed, and felt the glass fly at him as it shattered flying everywhere. He started walking again because he just really needed to get away before Hibari showed up, and decides to bite to death every person standing near the broken window. He doubted that his body could handle for that to happen right now; he just felt horrible. After thinking about what he should do he decided on leaving the school grounds. He walked around Namimori for a little bit trying to decide where he should go; he knew he couldn't go home if he wanted some quite because his house was full of nothing but loud people.

He thought about which one of his friends places would be a good place to hide. Well first Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei would all still be in class which meant they were out of the question. Hibari would kill him if he figured out Tsuna was both skipping class and had been there when the window broke. Tsuna sighed; everyone that he knew would either be at school or not be quiet. Then a though hit him; he could go to see Mukuro, and since Ken and Chikusa had gone out of town for the next 3 weeks it would be completely silent. Not to mention he really did want to go see him. Chrome had also sounded worried about the pineapple haired male getting lonely anyways while she was at school since she had been visiting him a lot so it was the perfect solution in his eyes. Mukuro wouldn't be lonely with him there; and Mukuro would be the quiet he was currently looking for.

* * *

Tsuna had arrived at Kokuyo land in almost no time at all; he headed in to the run down building slowly. He wasn't in a rush by any means; so he decided to make his way towards Mukuro slowly rather than tripping over something because of his stupid clumsiness, and getting hurt. He still couldn't understand why the male mist flame user would want to live in a place like this. Chrome had tried to talk him in to staying with her at Kyoko's house; while actually he understood fairly well why he didn't want to stay there.

But not many other people would offer a place in their home for Mukuro to live; Tsuna would have but he had been told by Iemitsu that it wasn't allowed. Tsuna argued against what Iemitsu had said but had been stopped by Reborn. It really ticked him off actually that he had to listen to the stupid old man whether it was his house or not.

He entered the room to see Mukuro sprawled out on the small red couch; he laughed at the sight having not expecting to find the male asleep. Tsuna looked around the room out of curiosity; truthfully this place looked like it would fall apart at any moment. He didn't feel comfortable allowing his mist to remain here.

Tsuna went over to the couch, and leaned over to look at Mukuro's sleeping figure. He smiled; Mukuro was rather cute when he was asleep. While he was staring he saw the male's face change so that he was smirking before he was suddenly pulled towards the pineapple haired male. Mukuro had pulled him in to his arms and connected their lips with a huge smirk plastered on his face. Tsuna was truly enjoying it; both the kiss and being on top of Mukuro, but pulled away when he remembered that he wasn't feeling good. Mukuro looked annoyed, "Why did you pull away?"

Tsuna smiled, "Sorry I don't want to give you what I'm getting? Its best that I don't get you sick when I come to visit."

Mukuro sighed and sat up from his lying position; he maneuvered Tsuna on to the couch the couch beside him, "So why are you here Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna sighed with a slight pout gracing his lips, but in a teasing way, "I can't come see my boyfriend when I have some free time!?" He leaned down again; this time initiating the kiss himself. It felt so nice to Tsuna.

Mukuro laughed, "Kufufufu...But it's not free time; you have school."

Tsuna moved around in his spot beside Mukuro, "I'm not feeling good; so I was just looking for some where quiet to rest."

Mukuro nodded, "That makes more sense." His arms wrapped around Tsuna as he pulled the brunette closer to him. One of his hands now rested on Tsuna's forehead, "You've got a slight fever; you don't get sick very often is something happening to cause this?"

Tsuna nodded, "Probably a little to much stress. I've been talking to Nono lately about getting myself a place here; a place of my own to stay until the end of school or until I'm ready to go to Italy whichever comes first. I've been getting in to a lot of fights at home with Iemitsu; he hit me the other day and I almost hit back. Had Reborn not gotten in the way; Iemitsu probably would have been heavily injured and in the wall."

Mukuro was slightly surprised but it didn't show, "So Iemitsu's back; when is he leaving?"

Tsuna sighed, "He's not this time; I asked Nono to put him on leave after hearing something that he's not allowed to say about the Varia come from his mouth. When I think he's okay to work again Nono will let him go back to work; but until then he'll remain here."

Mukuro sighed, "Then let him return to work; so that you're not so stressed. It's too much to deal with if you're getting sick from it."

Tsuna shook his head, "I can't; he was trying to get us to attack the Varia. They may not be the nicest people but me and Xanxus are close now. I trust them more then the CEDEF that my own father controls."

Mukuro laughed and said in a sarcastic voice, "It's not that hard to understand why; Iemitsu's a complete rat; he's the definition of the word scum."

Tsuna sighed, "Anyways; when I do find myself a place are you going to come stay with me?"

Mukuro was slightly surprised, "I didn't expect you to want me as your roommate."

Tsuna looked up at Mukuro, "That's actually what one of the arguments was about; I told him I wanted you to live at the house and he refused to have any part of it."

Mukuro looked at the building, "It probably is a good idea to leave this place; it's getting a lot more run down with us 3 living here. But where are Ken and Chikusa going to stay if I go stay with you?"

Tsuna looked, "They can stay with us; or an even better idea is that I can get Nono to pay the rent for another place for them to live in."

Mukuro smiled, "That's a good idea; I want you all to myself anyways."

Tsuna just sighed; although his face was already dusted in a shade of red from the male's last comment, "You pervert."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter; please leave me a review. ^_^**


	24. Leaving

**Author's Note: So here is number 24. I hope everyone likes. ^_^**

**Pairing: R27**

**It's AU from normal one-shots. **

* * *

Theme: Leaving

Tsuna was furious as he stared at his no good failure of a father; how dare that piece of shit man suddenly return and try to control his life. It all made Tsuna feel sick to the stomach; it was making him that angry.

Tsuna had just returned from his boyfriend Reborn's house; they were quite a few years apart in age so Reborn worked daily which made it harder for them to see each other. All day Reborn would be at work so the two male's could only ever see each other at night. When Iemitsu found out about the relationship he decided that he didn't approve of his 14 year old son dating someone that was more then likely over the age of 30.

Tsuna tried to head up to his room ignoring his father who clearly just wanted to get in his way. Iemitsu growled out in annoyance, "Where were you; yeh little slut. Sleeping with someone twice your age now are you. No wonder you come back this late at night."

Tsuna sighed he could smell the alcohol seeping from Iemitsu, "That's not how it is, and you know it."

Iemitsu frowned when Tsunayoshi continued his walked upstairs; suddenly Iemitsu had grabbed his arm and pulled him back down the stairs. Iemistu slammed him up against the wall angry, "Don't you dare walk away from me; now looked at me when I'm speaking to you."

Tsuna glared at him as he felt the hand that was placed firmly around his throat tighten. He could barely breath as the male held him to the wall, "From this moment on you will respect my wishes; do you understand me Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna couldn't respond with how tight Iemitsu's grasp on his neck was. Suddenly black covered Tsuna's vision and he swore he was about to pass out. He was released only to be slammed against the wall and kicked harshly in the side. He squealed out in pain from both movements; he glanced at his wrist where he had felt the most pain from the fall. He was sure that it was defiantly broken; and he could swear his father had broken one of his ribs. Tsuna still forced his body up; he went to the door to try and escape only to have another hand wrap around his neck.

Tsuna managed to bite the hand before making his way outside quick in the chaos. He was in tears as he walked as fast as he could; he needed to get away. He was currently really scared for his life. He opened his phone painfully since he needed both hands; he clicked Reborn's number on the phone and hit dial. He was praying that the older male would answer.

* * *

Reborn heard his cell go off which awoke him from his slumber; he saw the id said Tsunayoshi and quickly opened it to answer, "Hello..." cough "...Reborn."

Tsuna continued to cough because of the stress caused by talking, "Tsuna are you okay?"

Tsuna coughed more as he responded, "No, I think my wrist is broken; and I'm really having a hard time breathing."

Reborn moved quickly getting ready with Tsuna on his cell talking; Tsuna coughed twice more while trying to explain what happened before all Reborn could hear anymore was a repeating small coughing. There was no longer any response from Tsuna.

* * *

Reborn had used the tracker on Tsuna's phone to find him. Reborn saw him on the side of e toad passed out. Picking him up he took him home as quickly as he could. Reborn felt pain when he saw the marks on Tsuna's neck; someone had tried to strangle him.

Reborn quickly went to work fixing up all of Tsuna's injuries; now he was just waiting for the younger to wake up so he knew what had happened and who he needed to kill.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it. I figured that it was a good place to end it. Anyways I don't like summer; can't winter come back already. It's just too hot out to do anything; all I really want to do is sleep right now. -_- SO TIRED. So I'm not promising any updates right now; not until I get some more inspiration or the heat goes away. Anyways I have to bake bread tomorrow; UGH to much heat for that too. **


	25. Changed

**Author's Note: So here is Monday's update although it's only Sunday; I won't be home tomorrow so I decided on posting the update today since I'm already done the next 4 updates. ^_^ I got some good inspiration last night and typed a ton of stuff out. **

**AU**

**Pairing: 6927**

* * *

Theme 25: Changed

Tsuna didn't know where he was or what was going on; all he knew was that something was definitely wrong. He walked around a forested area and felt the cold damp ground against his hands. He looked down surprised to see that he had 4 very small paws. He was majorly confused as he stared at his body. He quickly ran around until he found a small pond; he looked over the edge of it to see his reflection. He was a brown cat with bright orange eyes. He frowned at that; he didn't mind cats but that also didn't mean that he loves the idea of actually being one.

After getting a drink he wandered around the area trying to find any sign of people. What could have happened to him? He remembered being at the mansion that morning for breakfast, but after that everything was really just a blur. The last thing he remembered that he believed could be trusted was when he told Gokudera that he was going out to take a short walk. He sighed as he sat down; he watched as his tail swished out of the corner of his eye before pouncing on it. He frowned when he felt the pain of biting his own tail; instantly he released the annoyingly tempting appendage.

He began walking around again; it didn't take him much longer until he found a place he recognized. He ran fast and gracefully through the forest reaching the path quickly. He was happy that he knew his way home from here, and started running as fast as he could. As a cat he could run as fast as he wanted to without tripping; he felt so at home on four legs he actually was enjoying it. When he got back to the mansion was when he finally realized his problem. He didn't actually know how he was going to get in to the mansion yet.

He sat at the edge of the bush; trying to decide on what he should do. He had already figured out that talking wasn't an option since he was a cat; but what else could he possibly do. He was pretty sure that just walking in like he owned the place wasn't an option; even though he did in fact own the place. He mewled before he started walking a little closer to the house. When he got to the house he started walking around looking for a way to get inside.

While walking around Tsuna looked up and saw a room with its window open; the only issue now was getting up to it. He didn't think he could use his flames with his current condition; he looked up again at what he was sure was the only way in. He would have smiled if he could when he saw Mukuro carrying around Natsu. He mewed out loudly; instantly Natsu jumped from Mukuro's grasp. Mukuro made an annoyed noise as he looked outside and reached trying to stop Natsu from falling. Natsu landed easily beside Tsuna; he smelled Tsuna before rubbing up against him. Tsuna could hear Mukuro who was clearly annoyed up stairs.

Suddenly Mukuro was standing beside Tsuna and Natsu; he looked and finally noticed the cat next to Natsu. He reached out and Natsu surprisingly almost bit him; he hissed at the older male protective of Tsuna's current condition. Mukuro laughed when the small cat hit Natsu's nose and made a very disapproving noise.

Mukuro leaned down this time and actually got to pick up the small male cat. Tsuna rested his body against Mukuro when the older male held him against his chest. He was surprised when Mukuro grabbed the thing currently around his neck. Mukuro seemed surprised when he looked at the cat; he pushed the cat away from his chest and held him out in front of him to get a better look at it from a distance. He frowned when he locked eyes with the cat, "Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna mewed and nodded. Mukuro had a hard time holding a laugh back when he realized what was happening, "YOU'RE A CAT?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I had to change Tsuna in to a cat; I just had to. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys and I will be updating every Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. One post each update. Instead of what we were doing before. ^_^ Thanks for reading.**


	26. Gun

**Author's Note: So here's today's update; I hope that you all enjoy it. I had fun writing it. **

**AU from normal On-shots.**

**Pairing: 2795; 10027**

**Warning: Character Death.**

* * *

**Theme: Gun**

Tsuna held a gun in his hand tightly; tears were streaming down his face as he stared at the person in front of him. He was covered in blood from the now lifeless body in his arms. The tears fell from his eyes on to the person he currently held in his arms orange hair. Her beautiful white wedding dress was now permanently stained a bright crimson color because of her own blood.

Tsuna was emotionless as he pointed the gun and shot; bullet after bullet piled in to the person responsible for her death. Kyoko was gone and he knew she would never be coming back. He picked her ice cold body up and carried her out of the destructive battle. His guardians blocked anyone from interfering as he carried her lifeless body out of the church.

They had been attack by someone so close to them; Tsuna had even invited him to his wedding. He trusted the male with all of his heart; truly he would never have expected his betrayal. Everyone told him that he was naive in believing that people could change.

He was hurting; the man had become his best friend. He didn't know what hurt more right now; the betrayal and murder of his fiancé, or the fact that he had just shot his best friend. Tsuna had come to trust the white haired male so much; he was his best man and had helped him pick everything out at his wedding so why? He couldn't even come close to fathoming why this needed to happen.

He dropped to his knee's crying out in agony as he set Kyoko down; he was no longer even emotionally stable enough to force his body to move. He just sat there outside of the building now starring at the sky in tears. He didn't move an inch not paying attention to what was happening around him until he saw the blur of white and red. He couldn't believe his eyes; he knew that he had just emptied an entire clip of Reborn's special bullets in to the male. He had hit all of his major vitals so this wasn't physically possible. Byakuran should be lying dead on the floor back in the church; not standing in front of him with his normal smile.

Byakuran reached out for Tsuna; Tsuna moved away in shock, but only a little bit. He was too confused and hurt with what was going on. Suddenly his face was pressed in to Byakuran's chest; the male had a tight grasp on Tsuna as the brunette began to lose consciousness. He didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't fight the sudden need to sleep. His eyes closed as he heard Byakuran whisper in to his ear, "Your mine Tsunayoshi; and I won't let anyone else have you. EVER!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope everyone like this; because I love making Byakuran a crazy possessive person. It just fits his personality a lot; I love 10027 do you. **


	27. Frozen

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this update; it's a little bit of 6927. **

**AU from normal One-ShotsPairing: 6927**

* * *

**Theme: Frozen**

Tsuna didn't know the reason; even Shamal was confused after giving Tsuna a regular check up. From what they could tell at the age of 25 Tsuna stopped ageing. Mukuro had been with Tsuna when Shamal had given him the news. Had Mukuro not been there Tsuna didn't know what he would do. That day Mukuro saw a side of Tsuna he had never witnessed. Tsuna wasn't someone to show anger unless he was furious; and this wasn't the type of anger he showed when his family was in danger; this was completely different. This was also the day that Mukuro noticed his feeling for the younger; the feelings of fear that had formed when he saw Tsuna's eyes were enticing to him. Tsuna wasn't the same from that day on; when he learned that he wasn't ageing and that they couldn't fix the problem he began to distance himself from his friends. Mukuro didn't allow himself to be distanced even a little bit, but since the others didn't know what was going on they couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

3 years went by fast and Tsuna was always keeping himself alone; or just with Mukuro since the mist refused to go on missions without him coming along. Tsuna sighed as he looked at Mukuro, "Why won't you leave me alone already?"

Mukuro smirked, "Kufufufu...because I refuse to allow what will be mine one day to hurt itself. I know that if you weren't watched that you would try to harm yourself."

Tsuna frowned, "It doesn't matter; it's not like anything I do would work." Tsuna suddenly cut his arm only to have it heal instantly. "It doesn't matter how much I try; I can't die."

Mukuro reached out to take the knife from Tsuna, but stopped because the male had set it down; even he hadn't realized Tsuna's wounds would heal on their own. Mukuro frowned when he realized the truth; so Tsuna had indeed tried taking his own life already; Mukuro moved across the room and hugged Tsuna, "Stop trying to push me out of your life; because I'm not leaving you."

Tsuna sighed again but didn't pull away this time; instead he moved further in to the older males embrace, "I won't; but why do you care so much? I thought I was only ever a burden to all of you."

Mukuro laughed, "kufufufu... If we didn't want to be here we would leave Tsunayoshi." Mukuro's arms wrapped tighter around Tsuna, "And I've already told you that I'm staying because your mine."

Tsuna sighed as he pushed away, "Yeah yeah...I know that you're going to possess my body one day."

Mukuro reached out and pulled Tsuna back towards him; he tilted the younger's mouth up as he connected their lips. The kiss seemed to last forever before he pulled away. Tsuna was confused and blushing at Mukuro as the older male responded with a smirk, "I want more than just your body Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**Author's Note: Was this one any good; I like the beginning and ending, but in the middle there was a part I was slightly unsure about. So please tell me your thoughts? Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	28. Jump

**Author's Note: I have been so excited to post this one; and it's going up 15 minutes early. Can't say too much beforehand or I'll ruin it; so I just hope you'll enjoy.**

**AU; definitely not in the same universe as the normal One-shots.**

**Pairing: It's a secret or I'll give away the story.**

* * *

**Theme: Jump**

Tsuna hated life; everything about this world made him think that the people around him were rotten; most humans were horrible in his eyes. He was currently standing on his school looking over the railing at the ground wondering how far away it was. He had been debating about whether to jump or not for the last couple weeks. He really did want to jump; the only thing currently stopping him were the facts that he was lazy and not wanting to climb over the railing, and the fact that he had made a promise with someone very special.

He turned and starting walking back towards the door deciding against making that last jump today. He headed back inside; he had decided on making the jump one day but ended up stopping someone else. Isn't that funny; one jumper that wanted nothing more than to end it all stopped another. He headed down the steps to class Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Chrome would be waiting for him to return. Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro would be mad if he made them all late for their meeting. Surprisingly for someone who was depressed and suicidal he had a lot of friends. It didn't matter though to him, because he just didn't really care. He put on a bright smile as he saw the others waiting; he headed towards them quickly apologizing for being late as he walked. The only reason for Tsuna still being alive was the promise he had made with someone who didn't even remember him; the most important person in his life had long since moved on. Well as much as he could while hiding the truth from his friends; he was disappointed in the male, but at the exact same time he understood why.

* * *

The meeting had gone by without a hitch, and now Tsuna was walking through the hallway alone. He'd told the group that he had forgotten something in the classroom. Instead of heading their though of course he once again headed to the roof. Today he went to that extra length to step over the rail; he hadn't decided on whether he would truly jump or not, but he was ready if he did feel like it. The time was coming for the promise to be fulfilled anyways. He yawned and started out in to the distance until he heard the door behind him open and multiple gasps, "Tsunayoshi STOP."

Tsuna turned and looked at his 6 friends; they were all clearly surprised by his action. Tsuna frowned; honestly he didn't care too much about what they really thought though. He reached one of his feet out and felt a nice breeze before someone had pulled him back; his hands latched on to the rail to stop them from pulling him back to safety. He wasn't surprised when he saw Yamamoto's concerned face, "Tsunayoshi wait don't make such a rash decision."

Tsuna laughed, "Says the person who was up here not so long ago."

Yamamoto frowned when the bad memory was brought back, "But I didn't step off; so please don't hurt yourself. Let me help you."

Tsuna tried to pull himself free from the male's hold lazily, "Let go."

Yamamoto shook his head, "No I won't let you do this. I'll help you like you did me."

Tsuna laughed again, "I helped you that day. Yeah; well I was only up here to try jumping myself. I might have even jumped back then if you hadn't of already claimed my spot."

Yamamoto unconsciously let Tsuna go out of shock; Tsuna leaned back only for someone else to stop him. This time it was Mukuro; Tsuna smiled as he was pulled back once again, "Stop it Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna refused his request, "No."

Mukuro looked truly upset as he tried to pull him back, "Please stop!"

Tsuna smiled, "Then do you wish to join me; Mu-kun?"

Mukuro face showed shock as he remembered someone from his past, "But you died; you can't be."

Tsuna leaned forward and whispered something in to Mukuro's ear causing him to let Tsuna go. But this time Tsuna was the one to reach out and grab him before leaning back. He pulled the blue haired male over the rail, and Mukuro didn't try to fight back. Tsuna felt the older male's arms wrap around him as they fell beyond reach of anyone above them. Tsuna closed his eyes as he relaxed his body. He had wanted it to all end a long time ago; he felt the wind rushing past them as Mukuro's grasp on him tightened. Tsuna tightened his hold on the older male too, "It's okay; it will be over soon."

Mukuro frowned, "Sorry; I thought you were dead."

Tsuna smiled truly for once, "I was."

Mukuro was shocked, "But how?"

Tsuna leaned his head forward in to Mukuro's chest, "I promised that I wouldn't let you die alone remember."

Mukuro looked down at his eyes, "Tsuna why would you do this for me after how much you suffered?"

Tsuna smiled seconds before impact, "I did it because I love you. Of course I wouldn't let you die alone. It was the worst thing ever."

* * *

**Omake:**

Tsuna kissed a young and slightly scared Mukuro's cheek as he wrapped his pinky around the others, "I promise that I will not let you die alone in this hospital room."

Both of them lived in the children's area of the hospital, and had been together for quite a long time. See Mukuro and Tsuna were both suppose to have very little time left to live. Tsuna's body had been set up to fail him since birth and at the surprising age of 7 it was finally about to give out. Had it not been for the heavy duty pain medication that he was on then he would have been bed ridden; because of the sheer agony.

Mukuro had a high chance of death too; but there was still a chance he would be able to live a little longer if he had surgery. It was a success allowing Mukuro to get better; it wasn't long before Mukuro was allowed to go home with his little sister.

He left leaving Tsuna alone to stay in the hospital, but luckily for the small brunette he didn't last much longer. It took no time at all for Tsuna to pass away; Nana cried at the side of her boy's bed as he took his last breaths. A smile still graced Tsuna's lips as he remembered his and Mukuro's promise.

Tsuna had been given one wish when he died; he was allowed to return to the world of the living. He returned, but would only be allowed to stay until his promise with Mukuro was completed.

A year after entering middle school Mukuro was told his illness had returned and that he only had at most another year to live if he was lucky, and that there was nothing more they could do for him. Tsuna knew this; he knew the exact moment of Mukuro's death. He waited for years before the moment that the now forming tumors in Mukuro's brain were suppose to rupture causing the older to die. Tsuna had planned everything; ever day wishing for his own life to truly end; he wanted to die so badly that he thought about ending it every day. But he didn't want to break the promise; he didn't want Mukuro to go through the same pain of dying alone that he had as a child.

He didn't regret pulling Mukuro over the rail because he believed that he was truly saving him. He knew the pain and how scary dying was, and he believed that this would be a fast end. The fall would kill them both instantly, and as an angel he could stop Mukuro from feeling any pain; as long as he was willing to accept the pain on to himself. Tsuna had kept his promise as he looked at their destination once again; he was actually happy to return because it meant they could be together forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I hope that everyone enjoyed; this one's quite a bit longer so I hope that was okay. **


	29. Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note: Here's the latest update; I hope everyone enjoys. Please leave a review at the end. ^_^**

* * *

Theme 29: Spin the Bottle

Tsuna was currently cursing Reborn and his stupid ideas. Spin the bottle of all things for their group of friends to play was crazy. Tsuna and his guardians were currently sitting on the floor in their large hotel room. He could understand why He, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome were playing; even Ryohei deciding to play was understandable, but for Mukuro and Hibari to actually play it must be the end of the world.

Tsuna couldn't fathom why his two most unsociable guardians decided to play all of a sudden. They never played any other stupid games; so what could have convinced them to play this. Tsuna watched as Gokudera spun the bottle that had been of course provided by Reborn; which also had Tsuna worried.

If Reborn was providing the bottle then the game was most likely going to be rigged. He looked around the circle of people and sighed; this was a kissing game, but they only had one girl playing. There was nothing that would possibly end well with this set up. He sighed again; luckily he didn't mind kissing guys or this would have been a horrible night.

Tsuna lasted quite a while without ever having the bottle point towards him. Gokudera and Yamamoto had been the first two to kiss, and the kiss had been a little longer then it should have, but no one said anything. Next Yamamoto had to kiss Chrome, and so on from there. The game had been going for half an hour and Tsuna hadn't had to do anything yet. Instead he got to just sit there and watch the rest of the groups interesting interactions.

Mukuro smirked when the bottle pointed towards Tsuna, "Kufufufu...Finally Tsunayoshi gets to play."

Tsuna didn't have time to really say anything as Mukuro moved so that he was sitting beside him; his hand ran behind Tsuna as he pulled the younger forward and full on kissed him. Tsuna gasped with because of how forceful Mukuro was being, and Mukuro used that chance to intertwined their tongue's together as the kiss became more passionate then it should have. When Mukuro pulled away Tsuna's face was red and he was dazed.

After taking a few seconds to collect himself Tsuna spun the bottle and was met with a smirk that was seen quite rarely. Tsuna blushed when he saw the look Hibari had made before he moved so that he was sitting next to Hibari; quickly he moved his face forward effectively closing the space between them. When his lips were inches from Hibari's he felt the older male move so he was holding Tsuna's face. Tsuna was held in place while Hibari very forcefully, but so perfectly kissed Tsuna. Once again Tsuna was left completely dazed as the older male pulled away.

Tsuna could see Reborn smiling out of the corner of his eye; Tsuna looked over at Reborn and frowned. The frown instantly dissipated when he realized the tutor's goal. Thinking about it in his head he made an annoyed face, 'Damn it Reborn; stop interfering in my love life.'

While Tsuna cursed Reborn; Mukuro and Hibari smiled which scared everyone in the room that noticed. The two were pleased about reaching their goal; they had waited over half an hour for that stupid bottle to land on Tsuna. The teen must have been amazingly lucky to last that long; they had almost thought that what the infant had promised was a lie. Luckily for them it wasn't.

* * *

**Author's Note: Honestly I think this theme came from me just really being in the mood for playing spin the bottle. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this post; I know I haven't posted in a while. But I hope it was a nice treat. **


End file.
